


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Damnisheonfire



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damnisheonfire/pseuds/Damnisheonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2009 and 2015 Phan on Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

2009

Dan got comfortable and hoisted his laptop onto his lap. The machine took several minutes to whirr to life before Dan was able to click on the skype icon at the bottom of his screen. As soon as he was signed in Phil was requesting to call him. Dan didn’t hesitate to answer the call and Phil’s pixelated face took over Dan’s screen.

“Merry Christmas, Philly!” Dan cheered. 

Phil's face lit up and he waved, “Merry Christmas, Danny! I just wanted to say Goodnight before I went to sleep,” Phil returned.

Dan pouted and he looked at Phil sadly through the screen, “You’re going to go so soon?” Dan wined.

Phil chuckled, “You know I’ve got to be up early, babe, to see my family and all.” 

“Yeah, Yeah I know,” Dan sighed. He had known for the last month that Phil had to spend the holiday with his family. The fact that he didn't get to see his boyfriend on their first Christmas together still bummed him out, "I just wanted our first Christmas to be together."

"I know, I know, Dan. but we’ll have plenty more to spend together in the future. C'mon, it's almost past one in the morning we should probably go to sleep." And seconds later, almost on cue, Phil yawned. 

Dan continued to pout but kissed his fingers and touched them over computer Phil's cheek, "Okay, goodnight love." Dan whispered and Phil bid him goodbye with an air blown kiss.

Dan shut his laptop and set it aside. He curled up under his covers and tried to fall asleep. The promise of future holidays spent together soothed him a little but the first was very special to dan. The only present that would truly make him happy was seeing Phil on Christmas Day.

 

When Dan woke up he struggled to keep his eyes open. Not even the promise of presents or breakfast could get him up. He checked twitter and instagram like he usually did but he was distracted. He knew it was just tough luck he couldn't see Phil but it wasn't any less disappointing. It took Dan another half hour to wrench himself out of bed and onto his feet. When he wandered downstairs into the lounge he was frozen in his spot. There was Phil, his Phil, sitting on his couch talking to his parents. Dan squeaked happily and ran over, "What are you doing here?!" Dan asked excitedly. 

Phil laughed and took Dan's hands, "Do you really think I'd miss my first Christmas with my boyfriend for anyone?"

Dan shrugged shyly and landed on the couch beside him, "Thanks for making my wish come true," Dan said quietly. 

Phil smiled at him fondly and kissed Dan's temple. He reached beside himself and handed a neatly wrapped gift to Dan. His parents smiled at them and silently excused themselves. 

Dan ran his hands over the smooth wrapping, "Oh, Phil, you didn't need to get me anything!" Dan said and a blush rose over his cheeks. 

Phil twiddled his thumbs nervously, "I know we decided not to get each other anything but I couldn't help it!"

Dan giggled and leaned over to peck Phil on the lips, "I got you something too, you spoon!" Dan got up and went under the tree to grab the present labeled "Phil". He knew he wouldn't get to see Phil on Christmas when he bought it but he couldn't pass it up. Dan plopped the present down in Phil's lap and took his place back on the couch cushion beside his boyfriend, "Open them together?" Dan suggested and at Phil's nod they both began to tear open the presents. 

"Uhm, Dan?" Phil asked slowly, obviously trying not to fall into a fit of hysterical laughter. 

Dan looked back and forth from each others presents to see identical Charizards wearing Santa hats and it was silent for another moment before they were laughing so hard they couldn't breathe, "Merry Christmas, Phil." Dan choked out.

Phil lost it all over again and hugged his plushie to his chest, "Merry Christmas, Love." 

2015

 

Phil was so close. The fuzzy promise of a good nights sleep and dreams of sugarplum fairies were upon him. That was until Dan groaned and kicked off all of his covers.

Phil took a deep, calming breath before turning to Dan, "Dan?"

Dan bit his lip when he met Phil's eyes, "I know you were almost asleep. I'm sorry. I just, I can't get comfortable." He whispered.

Phil smiled patiently and caressed Dan's cheek with the back of his hand, "It's okay. You wanna be the little spoon tonight?"

Dan nodded and turned away from Phil and scooted back into Phil's awaiting embrace.

"Now go to sleep." Phil whispered into Dan's hair and pressed a kiss there, "love you."

"Love you too.”

 

Dan woke up and immediately noticed that Phil wasn't there but the bed was still warm where he had slept. Dan sat up against the headboard and rubbed his eyes. A minute later Phil returned out of the bathroom.

"Merry Christmas, Danny." Phil grinned and jumped onto the bed.

Dan giggled and launched himself into Phil's arms, "Merry Christmas, Philly!" Dan said and peppered his boyfriend's face with kisses.

"Did you eventually fall asleep, baby." Phil asked and brushed Dan's curly hair out of his eyes.

“Mhm," Dan hummed, "C'mon I really want to give you your present!"

They walked into the lounge and while Dan turned on the fireplace Phil turned on the Christmas music. They both grabbed their similarly shaped wrapped boxes from under the tree and exchanged them.

"At the same time?" Phil asked.

Dan nodded and together to tore open the wrapping to reveal each a velvet box, "Phil?" Dan asked slowly.

Phil laughed incredulously, "uh so will you marry me?" Phil asked in disbelief as Dan opened the box.

"Only if you marry me." Dan countered.

 

Phil opened his box and gently ran his index finger over the sparkling silver ring, "Put it on me?" Phil asked.

They both carefully exchange boxes and took the rings into their right hands.

"Phil Lester, will you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?"

"Yes, a thousand times, yes." Phil choked out through his tears. Dan wiped them off of his cheeks with a soft smile and then slid the ring into Phil's ring finger.

"Dan Howell, will you spend the rest of your sleepless nights with me for as long as we live?"

Dan playfully hit Phil's shoulder, "Of course I will, you soon!" He sniffled and stuck out his left hand for Phil to slide the ring on.

"Merry Christmas Dan."

"To many more, Phil." Dan whispered and pressed a kiss the his boy- fiancé's lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks For Reading! Follow me on tumblr @Damnisheonfire!


End file.
